


Eye of the Tiger

by Davelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone wants to snuggle Stiles, M/M, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davelle/pseuds/Davelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is determined to be the next Middleweight Boxing Champion of the world and he's going to need one helluva trainer to get him there, even with all his raw talent. Cue Derek Hale, the most sought after trainer on the west coast. Stiles is determined to get him to teach him everything he knows and then some. So what if the rumor mills say Hale's coaching methods are sometimes unorthodox. Stiles will put up with anything if it gets him where he wants to go. Well, almost anything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work inspired by the image with the same name "Eye of the Tiger".. I would love to credit the image's creator so if anyone knows who that is please message me so I can give credit where it's due. As for the story, there's going to be adorable awkwardness, angst, fluff, and just general Sterekism. Also, there are such things as werewolves, Stiles is oblivious, Scott was never bitten, and Lydia is generally awesomesauce on cheesecake.
> 
> Will add tags and adjust rating as needed... I write like a roller coaster, I know where the ride begins and ends but the journey is filled with all kinds of surprising twists and turns I don't see until I'm already there...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1\. Introductions

      Stiles watched curiously as a blonde, curly haired man jarred and battered the bag with one-two, one-two combination punches. The ebony head of the trainer holding the bag, jerked visibly as the boxer assaulted it like it was next week’s opponent. Stiles eyes widened at the trainer who spurred the boxer on with a growl and a sneer on his face making him look nearly sinister. Stiles couldn’t make out the words from his position, but whatever they were the fighter caught a second wind, and if the bag were a real opponent, there was no doubt in Stiles’ mind that fight would end in a KO round with the blonde the victor.

      The word in the ring was Derek Hale was the best trainer/manager in the business right now. The problem was, he was notorious for being extremely picky about whom he took on to train and there were rumors he had some very unorthodox methods of training. Stiles wasn’t sure how many of the rumors were true, nor did he care. If the methods worked, he was willing to put up with just about anything if it took him where he wanted to go.

      Stiles’ dream was to make it into the Middleweight’s, then hopefully win a championship, and he needed a trainer that could help him get there. His current Welterweight status of a hundred and forty-seven pounds wasn’t going to cut it. He needed someone who could train him and help him build the muscle and skills necessary to succeed. Watching from the shadows he didn’t doubt this man could train a rabbit to beat a coyote. The physique he was sporting himself made Stiles wonder why he wasn’t a fighter in the ring. He was also a lot younger than Stiles thought he’d be, and a whole lot better looking. Like, he was one of Sparta’s 300 good looking he decided as he watched the man’s muscles slide beneath his dark golden skin as he absorbed the blows from the bag. Oh damn, Stiles performed a mental shake. He needed a trainer, not a boyfriend.

      Stiles watched as Derek called the session and the young man he’d been working with turned around. His breath hitched when vivid blue eyes locked on Stiles as though the blonde had known he was there watching the whole time. Stiles wondered what they were putting in the water bottles in this place. Blondie deserved his own place among Sparta’s elite. Stiles jerked back to reality as the guy gave him a smirk and a wink as he walked past toward the locker rooms. Shaking his head he turned to go find the person he came here looking for and smacked right into a solid broad chest. Strong arms snatched him by the arms and steadied him on his feet.

      Great, what a first impression Stiles groaned inwardly, as his eyes met curious green ones.

      “Sorry… so sorry dude… I mean coach… sorry coach… is that what you like to be called? Coach? Because I never know what you guys want to be called, that or your first name… or maybe last name…”

      “What do you want?” The curiosity in the man’s eyes turned to exasperation as the curt question cut off Stiles’ rambling, “We don’t allow outsiders to watch training sessions.”

      “Right… right… sorry… uh… the name’s Stiles…Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski your next Middleweight champion.” Stiles gave his best champion smile and stuck his hand out in introduction.

      Stiles stood awkwardly as the man contemplated his proffered hand as though it was some sea serpent’s tentacle. Just as he was about to drop his arm the man suddenly went rigid, his nostrils flaring, and Stiles could have sworn his eyes flashed red for one split second before he suddenly found himself crowded up against the wall behind him with the other man’s face nearly pressed into his neck, his hot breath ghosting across his skin.

      Stiles did _not_ squeak audibly before stammering out, “ Wh… whoa… wh…what the hell man? Is this some kind of test… or something… I… uh… I mean… if so it’s cool… totally… but uh not sure what this is supposed to tell you… I mean… uh… I heard you had odd methods but… uh… am I supposed to punch your lights out or is this to gauge my level of patience… I just… uh” his voice trailed off miserably not sure what he was supposed to do.

      Stiles was suddenly pushed toward the door and a sound suspiciously close to a growl sounded before the tightly controlled voice of Derek ground out, “I can’t help you,” then the man, who was Stiles best chance at reaching his goals, stalked off toward the office. Stiles stared after him dumbfounded. Then before his brain had time to reason with them, his feet were hurrying after the rude asshole.

      The door to the office flung inward and bounced loudly off the wall making it echo throughout the gym. Derek sprang instinctively into a low defensive crouch but quickly recovered and stood tall as Stiles marched inside and stared him down.

      “What the actual fuck, dude? I came here because I was told you were the one to ask if I wanted to seriously have a real shot at becoming a champion boxer. You didn’t even give me a chance to show you what I can do and you’re literally shoving me out the door! And screw you, what the hell was that out there anyway? Or do you practically molest all your potential team members as part of their tryout?” Stiles’ breath huffed with indignation as he did his best to not be intimidated by the scowl that told him he was about to be murdered and never see is twenty-first birthday.

      Derek took two steps toward him and Stiles was just about to retreat in fear of his life when a strawberry blonde goddess came breezing into the room from a side door Stiles hadn’t had time to notice.

      “What the hell is going on in here? All the door slamming and yelling has totally thrown off my chi so someone had better have a damn good explanation as to what is happening?”

      Derek gave the young woman an exasperated sounding sigh before saying, “Lydia, this,” he waved his hand dismissively at Stiles, “ _kid_ … came here looking for a trainer, but can’t take no for an answer apparently.” He rose his eyebrows at Stiles as if to make a point, Stiles just wasn’t sure what point he was trying to make.

      Stiles eyebrows drew together and he huffed out, “I’m _not_ a kid, I’m twenty years old, and you didn’t even give me a chance to do anything worth saying _no_ to! You just slammed me up against a wall and practically sniffed my skin off before shoving me out the door!”

      The goddess, named Lydia apparently, really what _was_ in the water around here, snapped her head around at Derek at this new bit of information and stared Derek down with a shrewd look in her eyes, “Is that so?”

      Lydia sidled up to Stiles and gave him a more thorough exam, her eyes sweeping him from head to toe. Her eyes flicked from Derek, who was standing rigidly, to Stiles who stood and did his best to stare down the dark, broody, and confusingly angry man in the room. A corner of her lips lifted before she practically cooed at Derek, “Well, I hardly think it’s fair to dismiss the young man so quickly without even giving him the chance to prove himself Derek. I say we give him a chance in the ring with Isaac and see how he handles himself.”

      “Lydia…” Derek spoke with warning in his voice.

      Stiles watched as some kind of silent exchange took place between the two. Lydia quirked her brow at Derek and Derek nearly scowled his eyebrows off his face at her. He watched as their expressions changed as though they were speaking but the room was eerily silent.

      Stiles jumped when Lydia suddenly turned to him and spoke in a cordial and lilting tone, “Wonderful, now that that’s settled, be here tomorrow at two o’clock sharp. Don’t be late, we don’t abide by tardiness in this gym, and we will see just what you got under that cute upturned nose of yours, Mr. ahhh?”

      Stiles stared dumbfounded a few seconds before stammering, “Uh, Stil… Stilinski… Stiles… I mean, just call me Stiles.”

      A crinkle crossed her perfect aristocrat nose, “What the hell is a Stiles?”

      “That’s my name… well not really… my real name is a real tongue twister so I started using… anyway, that’s me… Stiles… Stiles Stilinski…,” his voice trailed off again as he bit his tongue, literally, to shut himself up.

      Lydia pursed her lips as though she were trying not to laugh then turned to Derek, “Oh, this is going to be so much fun to watch.” Then she turned and swept out of the room just as quickly as she entered.

      Stiles stood awkwardly as Derek seemed determined to look everywhere in the room but at him.

      “Listen, I… I don’t really know what just happened or what I did to offend you, but I really am a good fighter, and if you’ll give me half a chance to prove it, I don’t think you’ll be disappointed. I was told you’re the best… and I want to learn from the best.” Stiles spoke seriously trying to bring some rationality back to the conversation.

      Derek finally turned and leveled those expressive eyes on him. Stiles couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine when he was caught up in that stare. Derek stared so long at him Stiles began to shift nervously in the suffocating silence, his mouth working wanting to speak as he shifted from one foot to the other under the intense scrutiny.

      Stiles jumped again when the deep timbre of Derek’s voice all but barked suddenly, “What are you waiting for? You heard the lady, don’t be late!”

      “Tha… thanks Mr. Hale… Thank you! You won’t regret this I promise, I won’t let you down.”

      “We’ll see won’t we?”

      “Uh… sure… sure thing… tomorrow then… OK… uh… bye?” Stiles bolted before he could make a bigger fool of himself.

      Derek stood with his spine rigid until the young man had completely exited the gym before he slumped down in the desk chair he was currently gripping hard enough to leave the imprints of his fingers in the leather. He was just about to slam his head down on the desk when Lydia swept back into the room and he groaned audibly.

      “Well… well… well… Derek Hale, since when do we throw boxers out of the gym before a proper trial period? I do believe it was you who said, when we agreed to be _partners_ in this business, that no fighter that ever came to us for help would be turned away without a real shot at proving themselves.”

      “Lydia… don’t… you don’t understand.”

      “Oh… I think I understand better than you think I do Derek, and that boy deserves a shot more than anyone else who has ever walked into this gym. I’ve never seen anyone stand up to you like he just did, not even Isaac or Boyd. I don’t care what skill level he has… skill he can learn, he has what can’t be taught. He has true heart. So you better get yourself under control and put your big boy pants on because I’ll be here tomorrow to make sure he’s given a fair shot and see him in action myself.”

      With that Lydia sauntered out of the room with a flip of her strawberry blonde hair.

      Derek groaned again and indulged in banging his head on the desk anyway. He was so totally screwed.

 

 

 

 


	2. Trial by Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the long awaited next chapter to this fic. My sincerest apologies for my extended absence. I will be focusing on completing this fic before any other projects. I hope to update at minimum weekly if not sooner. Hope this fic doesn't disappoint all those who have been waiting. So without further ado, I'll let you get to the reason your really here.

                2. Trial by Fire

                

                Stiles hadn’t slept much at all. His anxiety about his tryout today weighing on him until his skin was prickling like needles causing him to get up and pace the floor just to work off the pent-up energy. The thought that today could be the make it or break it of his career weighed heavily on him and he was just praying he didn’t do or more likely, say something, to screw it up.

                Stiles wondered again for the hundredth time at the strange behavior of one Derek Hale. He really hoped whatever it was it was just a fluke and he could impress him today. Stiles thanked his lucky stars for the intervention by one Lydia Martin, whom he learned by googling the gym that she and Derek were co-owners of. This explained why she was able to override Derek’s dismissal of him. Of course, Stiles had the idea that Lydia pretty much got her way in all things but either way he was still grateful.

                Stiles currently sat outside the gym in his jeep Rosco, where he’d been since one o’clock. He was watching the clock tick down the minutes working up the nerve to go in. He didn’t want to be too early but early enough to show he was eager and ready to learn. He figured he would go in right at one forty-five. He’d been so afraid Rosco would break down on him on the way there and make him late, he left an extra hour early just in case. It was hot out today and he had the windows rolled down as he listened to Carly Rae Jepsen on the radio and sang off key to Call Me Maybe trying to clear his head and wondering if he should have doubled up on his Adderall today.

                “What ya doing?”

                “Oo..ah.. Holy God!! What the…?” Stiles fumbled hastily trying to turn off the radio and only managed to blast the volume up to ear splitting decibels before finally clicking the dial off and whipped around to find blondie from yesterday leaning nonchalantly on his driver’s side window.

                “Where the hell did you come from!?” Stiles jerked looking around the nearly empty parking lot wondering how this guy had managed to sneak up on him.

                Blondie ignored Stiles question and leaned further into the window making Stiles involuntarily lean back, “So I hear you’re to be my sparring partner today.”

                Stiles gulped, “You? You’re the guy I’m supposed to spar with today?!” Stiles did a quick assessment and immediately recognized the guy was not only a good half a foot taller but was obviously not a welterweight like himself but at least a light heavyweight, maybe even cruiserweight. Stiles had also seen him on the bag yesterday and if this was the guy he had to spar against the cards were already stacked against him.

                “Yeah, but don’t worry, I’ll take it easy on you your first day.” Blondie winked at him for the second time in as many days and finally stepped back out of Stiles space and opened his door. “Better get in there, you really don’t want to be late. Derek hates tardiness.”

                Stiles looked at the clock and realized it was already five till. Dammit! Where’d the time go? Stiles came stumbling out of his jeep and grabbed his gym bag out of the back. He didn’t bother taking the time to roll up his windows or lock his doors but just ran for the front doors and skidded to stop before barreling into the building. The door slammed sharply behind him. He flinched, squeezing his eyes shut and slowly opened one to look around hoping no one had noticed his entrance. No such luck. Every eye in the building was staring at him as he stood huffing to catch his breath in the sudden silence.

                “Uh… hi?” Stiles gave a weak wave to the patrons of the gym, mortification making the blood pool in his cheeks. This was _not_ how he had planned to make an impression.

                “Stiles, there you are! I was beginning to think Derek had scared you away.” Lydia Martin breezed up to him in all her strawberry blonde glory, slipped her arm through his and pulled him around the gym introducing him to more members of the gym. “This is Stiles, our newest member, make him feel welcome please.” He shook hands with an ebony Adonis Lydia called Boyd who was working out with his partner and apparently girlfriend Erica, a long haired, blond bombshell who looked like she should be on the cover of Playboy not working out in a sweat filled gym.

                Seriously, what _did_ they put in the water here. He had to get some of that, yesterday.

                Stiles managed to keep quiet until the introductions were over. “Not that I don’t appreciate your faith in me, but I haven’t passed my tryout yet.”

                Lydia gave him a pouty smirk, “Mmm, maybe not, but I’m pretty good at what I do, and I have a good feeling about you Stiles. Something tells me you are going to fit right in.”

                Stiles was just smiling his relief when a low voice growled behind him, “That remains to be seen doesn’t it?”

                “Ah Derek, there you are! I was beginning to think you weren’t coming to work today.” Lydia turned to face off with the scruffy faced trainer, her lips pressed into a tight smile.

                Derek ignored her and walked up Stiles, crossed his arms and leaned into his personal space. “Let’s get this straight Stilinski. I decide who I train in this gym no matter how much you try and charm Ms. Martin here, got it?”

                Stiles suddenly feeling like he’d done something wrong again, slipped his arm out from Lydia’s and stated firmly, “Got it.”

                Derek eyed him up a few seconds more before bellowing, “Isaac, get this rookie in the ring. Let’s see what he’s got.”

                Stiles jumped swinging his head around and spotted Blondie, or Isaac, gesturing him over to a back room that contained a separate private sparring ring. He gave silent thanks he wouldn’t have to spar in front of everyone. He’d worn his gym clothes in and had clean clothes in his bag so he only needed to put his sparring gloves and head gear on. He rushed to the ring and grabbed his gear out and started wrapping his hands and fingers in white medical tape to stabilize them inside his gloves. Boyd and Erica came up to the ringside grinning in anticipation of the show. Well an audience of two was better than twenty if he was knocked on his ass. Boyd was helping Isaac lace up one of his gloves and Erica came over and helped Stiles.

                “Thanks, I didn’t think about how I was going to get all my gear tied up by myself.”

                “No problem, I can tie you up anytime, all you have to do is ask.” Erica practically purred at him then leaned in to graze her nose up the side of Stiles cheek. Then she licked her lips and sauntered over to Boyd who put his arm around her and eyed Stiles like he was contemplating murder. Stiles gulped, snapped his slack jaw shut, and silently sent a prayer of thanks up it wasn’t Boyd he was sparring with. That guy was definitely in the heavyweight class.

                Isaac came over to him, “You ready to do this dude?” His words were slurred due to his mouth guard.

                “Oh shit!” Stiles had a moment of total panic.

                “What’s the matter?” Isaac’s face the picture of confused concern.

                “Son of a… I can’t believe… never mind I’ll just go without it, it’s cool.” Except it really wasn’t. How unprofessional was this going to make him look?

                “Stiles, seriously, what’s wrong?” Isaac looked at him with blue, puppy eyes imploring him.

                “I freaking forgot my mouth guard!” Stiles whispered frantically, not wanting Derek to hear him and could feel the old familiar panic rising up. How could he have been so stupid? After he had taken so much care to get this right, he couldn’t believe he’d forgotten something so basic.

                “Oh, no problem, here, use mine.” Isaac then promptly popped his own guard out onto his glove and held it up to Stiles, who gaped incredulously. 

                “Are you serious?” Stiles stared at the mouth guard covered in Isaac’s saliva.

                “Well it’s either that or you can tell Derek you forgot yours. Your choice.” Isaac quirked an eyebrow at him, mirth evident in his face.

                Stiles shifted uncomfortably, undecided in what he should do. Derek chose that moment to bark out as he strode over to the ringside table and plopped down in a chair, “Alright ladies, can we move this along, before I get old!”

                Stiles tried to grab the mouth guard but couldn’t get a grip with his gloves on and before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned over and snatched it up with his mouth out of Isaacs palm, working it around in his mouth with his tongue until it was situated comfortably. When he looked up, Isaac was staring at him, or more accurately his mouth, all traces of humor gone.

                “What?”

                Isaac took a step toward Stiles and Derek was suddenly at their sides snapping, “Isaac, in the ring… _now_!”

                Isaac pulled his eyes from Stiles mouth to Derek’s face and stared at him for a few seconds before complying, slipping through the ropes with more grace than someone of his height should be able to manage, then turned and held the ropes for Stiles.

                Stiles had the thought he was surrounded by some of the strangest acting humans he’d ever known, and he knew himself, so that was saying something, then climbed up and into the ring wishing he’d been given the chance to warm up. His nerves made him tense and he was more than a little worried about facing off with Isaac’s larger build, especially with cold muscles. Stiles suddenly had the thought maybe Derek was hoping Isaac would kill him. Or at the very least knock him out cold so he didn’t have to deal with him anymore. The thought pissed him off.

                Screw that! He’d be damned if he went out that easy. He’d been training since he was sixteen and he wasn’t a complete noob at this. He’d just have to use Isaac’s size against him. He started bouncing around the ring trying to get his blood flowing before Derek gave the go. Isaac stood stock still just watching him.

                “Isaac, where’s your mouth guard? You know better.” Lydia’s voice rang out over the ring.

                Shit. He was caught, now he’d have to admit Isaac had given it to him. Stiles started to speak but Isaac beat him to the punch.

                “Oh yeah, thanks Lyds. Boyd, grab my mouth guard out of my bag over there will ya?”

                “Sure Isaac.”

                Stiles stared stupidly and watched as Boyd grabbed a mouth guard out of a bag next to the ring and Isaac leaned over the ropes as Boyd popped it between his lips. Isaac came back to the middle of the ring waiting for Stiles to join him in the center.

                Stiles went to the center ring and hissed around his borrowed mouthpiece, “Dude! Seriously?”

                “What?” Innocent eyes stared back at him.

                “If you had one in your bag, why didn’t you just let me use that one?”

                Isaac drew his eyebrows together as if this hadn’t even crossed his mind. “Oops?”

                “Oops?!”

                “Yeah, oops. Didn’t think about it. Sorry. We don’t really mind sharing things like spit around here.”

                Stiles stared dumbfounded. What kind of crazy train had he just purchased tickets too? Before he had time to reconsider his circumstances, Derek hit the bell and Stiles had one tenth of a second to register Isaac’s fist coming at him before his cheek met with a solid right hook, and his face was introduced the mat.

                Several things happened at once then, and Stiles was oblivious to all of it as he currently had a high-pitched ringing in his ears and his eyes were watering profusely, blurring his vision.

                Derek saw the right hook coming as if in slow motion and knew Stiles wasn’t ready for it. Derek had caught him off guard with the bell, as he’d intended. Derek secretly hoped Isaac would knock the kid out and he would be able to just send him on his way. What he hadn’t counted on was his gut instinct reaction to Isaac doing just that.

                The sound of Isaac’s fist making full contact with Stiles face had Derek growling and jumping into the ring instantly and rushing to try and crouch over him protectively as he growled menacingly at Isaac who shocked everyone by growling right back at Derek and trying to get between Derek and Stiles. The two faced each other down as they each vied for a dominant position over Stiles.

                Boyd and Erica wasted no time jumping in the ring. Boyd grabbing Derek and Erica grabbing Isaac, as they each whined and began to scent each of their charges nosing them for attention, appealing to their basic wolf instincts to distract them before a fight broke out with Stiles caught in the middle.

                Derek barely registered Boyd’s attempts to distract him and only calmed down after Erica had more success with Isaac. The two eyed each other warily as Stiles suddenly stood up between them shaking his head and digging his finger in his ear trying unsuccessfully to stop the ringing.

                “Stiles, man I’m so sorry, are you alright? I didn’t realize until the last second you weren’t ready so I couldn’t completely pull the punch.” Isaac sidled up to Stiles and placed a gloved hand on his arm to steady him. Derek growled low in his throat and Boyd gripped Derek’s arm in case he decided to pounce.

                “Dude, did you just say you pulled that hit?” Stiles stared incredulously at Isaac as he worked his jaw with his right hand and reached out to grab Isaac’s shoulder with his left, the ringing finally ebbing to a low hum. “Oh man, you have to tell me what you put in the water around here?”

                Isaac looked so utterly confused Stiles couldn’t help but start laughing.

                “Well it’s been fun gentlemen, ladies, but I think I have humiliated myself about all I can stand for the day. I’ll just show myself out.”

                Stiles climbed out of the ring on shaky legs snatching up his bag and making a beeline for the door.

                “Stiles!”

                Stiles stopped at the gruff sounding voice of Derek, but didn’t turn around. He didn’t want to see the smug I told you so look on his face.

                “Be back here at eight am sharp. We obviously have a lot of work to do. Don’t be late.”

                Stiles swung around and stared at Derek thinking he was screwing with him, but finding only the same constipated scowl on his face.

                “For Serious?” No way after that performance did this guy want to train him.

                Lydia came up to him then and handed him a plastic card with the name of the gym, The Hunt, printed across the face of it.

                “What’s this?”

                “That’s your exclusive membership card. You’ll need it to scan in and out of the gym.” Lydia stated matter-of-factly as she strolled off.

                Isaac came up to Stiles looking him up and down, “Are you alright? I really am sorry.”

                Stiles looked into Isaac’s contrite baby blue eyes and couldn’t even be mad at him for giving him the worst ass whooping he’d ever had. Bad because he’d taken him out with one fell swoop.

                “Nah dude, it’s all good. Only thing really hurt is my pride. You have one hell of a right hook there.”

                Isaac spoke quietly, glancing over at Derek who was watching the exchange in total silence, “Why don’t you let me buy you a late lunch to make up for it. If you’re like every other boxer, you didn’t eat before coming so you didn’t risk throwing up.”

                Stiles started to automatically refuse and was thwarted by the sound of his stomach growling loudly.

                “Can I take that as a yes?” Isaac looked at him with a half grin.

                “Why not? And you can tell me your top-secret water formula.”

                Isaac looked confused again and Stiles laughed out loud. “Come on, let’s find some grub.”

                Stiles left the gym without looking back with Isaac following right behind.

                Lydia was watching Derek throughout the whole exchange between Stiles and Isaac.

                “Derek… you can never lose control like that in the gym again. Are you going to be able to handle this? If you really can’t, I’ll make some calls and find him a good trainer.”

                “No, I’ll train him. Hell, no other human I know would have gotten up from Isaac’s right hook that fast. That alone told me what I need to know about him.”

                “I’m not talking about his boxing skills Derek.”

                Derek looked forlornly at Lydia, “I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

                Lydia pursed her lips then glanced out the door where Derek was staring after Isaac and Stiles. “I don’t know Derek, maybe you do, maybe you don’t. I think it’s way too early to tell.” With that she sauntered off toward the office.

                Derek stood for a long time staring at the door. His wolf paced back and forth and gnashed his teeth trying to make Derek chase after the duo and put his beta in his place for daring to challenge his alpha. Derek held himself in check. Isaac deserved happiness, after the hell his father had put him through Derek wondered if Isaac would ever fully recover. He’d never seen Isaac react to anyone like he’d seen today. Isaac was smitten with Stiles and it didn’t matter how much his wolf paced and prowled demanding Derek make a claim, he would resist. For Isaac’s sake. Besides, if he was going to train Stiles, he couldn’t be getting mixed up with him that way.

                Derek forced himself to take a few cleansing breaths and released his clenched hands and only then did he notice the bloody half-moon slices in his palms where he’d dug his claws into his hands to keep from digging them into Isaac. No, as alpha his job was to care for the pack. Isaac needed this, and it was the last thing he needed right now.

                So why then did his wolf howl and whimper in disagreement.


End file.
